Dimensional Travel Jumps and Builds(Informational)
by DimensionalGapWriter
Summary: This is to accompany my other story as this is for the benefit of readers who are curious as to what Drawbacks, Perks and Items the Main Character has and for ease of viewing.
1. Body Mod

**Body Mod Supplement 1000CP**

**Sex:** (Free) - Male

**Proportions-(100CP)**-Freely adjust proportions so long the end result is biologically viable. Allows

To become inhumanly tall or tiny, as well as replacing anatomical features with that of

Animals. Do note that any potential changes that are listed under the Extra Bits

Section have to be bought there separately.

**Hair-(Free)**-Choose any naturally occurring type of hair, such as straight or curly. Adjust how visible body hair is.

**Color-(50CP)**-Change hair, eye and skin color to any color. You are also able to create patterns or markings on your skin and/or hair. (Including ultraviolet markings, etc.)

**Affinity**

**Body-(100CP)**-Strength, Endurance, Resilience, and Reflex.

**Augments-Discounts make Augments free at the 50CP level and 50% off at higher levels.**

**Strength-(Discounted from 200 to 100CP)**-You perform on the level of a comic-book peak-human. Bench press up to two tons and shatter concrete or dent steel with your punches.

**Endurance-(Discounted from 200 to 100CP)** \- You never grow tired or fatigued from exerting yourself, and could go an entire week without sleeping before beginning to feel any effects from sleep deprivation.

**Speed-(Discounted from 100 to 50CP)**-Instead perform at the peak capability of the animals topping the scales for long and short distance running.

**Resilience-(Discounted from 100 to 50CP)**-What martial artists can do in a carefully controlled setting you can do in real life, like blocking a wooden quarterstaff and having it break against your limb. Should you get injured your recovery, while no faster than usual, will go as smoothly as external circumstances will permit.

**Reflex-(Discounted from 100 to 50CP)** \- Whenever you are truly surprised you still will reflexively react as if you had had a few seconds to think over what just happened. This does not make you react faster, but rather ascertains that the correct reflex for that particular situation fires. You won't, for example, accidentally punch a person you'd rather not punch even if they startle you.

**Coordination-(50CP)-**You have control over your body comparable to an Olympic acrobat or circus artist.

**Perception-(50CP)** \- All your senses operate at peak human efficiency.

**Flexibility-(50CP)**-Become as flexible as a professional gymnast or ballet dancer.

**Appeal- [50 CP]** Unless you actually exert yourself, or come into contact with contaminants,

your body will not grow dirty or develop body odor. Furthermore you will find it easy to

maintain your figure with even a modicum of discipline.

**Logic- [50 CP]** You can easily comprehend difficult topics and concepts, comparable to

some of the smartest people today.

**Powers and Forms**

**Alt-Form Shift [Free]** \- You gain the ability to change into Alt-Forms during a jump

with a minor effort of will and a minute to spare and will, no matter how outlandish

your form gets, never suffer from Body Dysphoria. Base-Forms, additionally to being

treated as completely separate Alt-Forms, can be applied to any Alt-Form as a

modifier, causing you to appear as the closest equivalent in build and sex that makes

sense with that Alt-Form. Using a Base form in that manner isn't a permanent change

and, should it become relevant, you still count as being in the Alt-Form you modified.

While restricted to the Body Mod you are locked in a Base-Form of your choice and

may not use this ability to change forms.

**Ascension [Free]** \- Gain the fiat-backed capability to improve your Body Mod

Alt-Form up to the top level augments through training and take that improved form

Into Gauntlets and other Jumps that restrict you to your Body Mod. Doing so will take

Dedication, requiring you to spend a significant amount of time on self-improvement.

Choosing not to take this power grants a discount on all Augments.

**Agelessness [100 CP]** \- You will not age beyond your prime biologically and, if already past it, slowly rejuvenate until you effectively are in your prime once more.

**Want not [50 CP]** \- The quality of the food you eat no longer matters, as long as it is

At least edible. You can survive on drastically reduced amounts of food and water,

And it is virtually impossible for you to suffer from malnutrition.

**Incentives**

**A Solid Foundation [Free, requires the Jumper to have invested at least 500 CP into obtaining** **Augments**] - Any training and mental exercises done by the Jumper are twice as effective.

**School Of Hard Knocks [Free] **\- For every Gauntlet you complete you may max out a single augment for free.


	2. Generic First Jump

**Drawbacks-(1,100cp extra)**

**General- (+100cp)**

**Randomized**-Your level choice is out of your hands. Roll a d10. Check the list to see which level that number corresponds to. That's your first level. Survived it? Good. Keep rolling and completing levels until all 10 are completed. You re-roll if you roll a level you have already faced.

**Slice of life- (+100cp)**

**Homeless** -Regardless of what you'd otherwise have imported into, instead you start out in a homeless shelter with just the clothes on your back and without a dime to your name. The shelter will kindly give you a few days' worth of room and board but soon enough you'll have to leave to make room for others. From this point on it's all up to you.

**Survival-(200cp)**

**Disability**-You have a limp, or a missing eye, or a crippled arm or some other physical disability that hampers your efforts to stay alive.

**Horrific Weather**-For the duration of your stay in this Level, you will be plagued with bad weather. It will be drought when you need rain, rain when you need clear skies, and alternate between blistering heat and freezing cold.

**Horror-(+200cp)**

**Scripted Encounters-**You'll run into whatever threat you're dealing with more often. You will not automatically become a priority target, but sheer proximity is likely to put you at risk.

**Monster Bait-**They may or may not be supernatural in nature, but there are monsters here, and they seem to like you an awful lot. Any monster, no matter what its type, will consider you the perfect prey, and will target you over any other person.

**Super Hero-(+100cp)**

**Nemesis-**There is this one enemy that you can never seem to get rid of. No matter what, this enemy, who is dangerous enough in some way to at least require effort to beat, will always survive or escape anything you do to stop him. You will be dealing with him repeatedly.

**Modern Occult-(+100cp)**

**Masquerade-**The public is not ready to discover the existence of the supernatural, and part of your job is ensuring that they don't. This could be limited to making sure you don't reveal anything to the public, or it could extend to having to put down other people attempting to reveal the supernatural world.

**Fantasy-(+300cp)**

**Bandits-**No matter where you are going, you will be accosted by bandits, muggers, bullies, or someone else that wants to beat you down and take your stuff at least once a week. They may not be powerful, but they will be persistent, and probably ugly.

**Siege At Jumper Fortress-**At some point in your time in this Level, you will be forced to participate in the kind of large set battle that fantasy blockbuster movies love. It will be bloody and dangerous, and you will be there.

**Arch mage's Interest-**A very powerful, well-connected and influential being of some sort has taken an interest in you. They don't hate you, but they are not necessarily on your side either. They mostly are just finding amusement in your antics, and they want to keep things interesting for as long as possible.

**Perks and Items.**

**Origin- The Tourist: **These types of Jumpers are in it for the experience. They want to visit their favorite settings, meet their favorite characters, and maybe fix a few things the original author got wrong in their opinion. For them, it is all about the world they are visiting.

**Perks: 2,100 Points for use**

**Basic Requirements (Free)-**You will receive whatever special abilities, traits, backgrounds, and skills that are required for basic participation in the Level you are in. For example, if you are going to a Modern Occult setting focused on psychics tracking down ghosts, you would receive general knowledge of the supernatural in that world and enough psychic abilities to match the average in the setting. A Military setting based on the Vietnam War would give you a decent level of fitness and basic training for the military organization you were a part of. A superhero setting would provide powers or abilities to match the average ability of the featured characters of the world. This also provides in-universe backgrounds, histories, and memories that fit the identity you acquire in that Jump. These abilities go away when you leave that Level and this perk goes away when you finish this jump. Nothing can be done to retain these abilities, but you do benefit from any practice, training, study, or actual use in the Level itself of any mundane skills.

**Body like a Jumper (Free) - **Cured of any preexisting ailments, disabilities and other things once entering this jump. Become as physically fit as possible for the average athletic person, Fitness level will never deteriorate below this or higher level attained by actual training unless I will it do so as long as I have sufficient food and water to survive. Can render self-fertile or infertile at will.

**Mind like a Jumper(Free)- **Cured of any mental illnesses, disorders, disabilities or conditions that may be suffering as soon as jump is entered. The perk doesn't make immune to other mental effects just removes preexisting ailments and diseases.

**Sexy and I know it (50CP)-**Incredibly good looking, any condition that I am in will make me look amazing. I can retain fit and attractive appearance even without exercise or proper diet as long as enough calories is consumed to avoid starving. As long as I am truthful my sexual partners will believe me, my body scent is extremely pleasing if I have a scent. Can be switched on/off at any time.

**Common Sense (50CP) - **Can tell when something you are about to do or say goes against common sense and rationality, or your benefactor will punish you for. You can tell your emotions are clouding your judgement.

**Good Fortune (50CP) - **You are luckier than most people, not to an extreme extent but favor does tend to go my way. Will never experience any fate that could end your chain solely because of bad luck.

**Self-Motivation (50CP) - **No difficulty motivating yourself, put full effort into any task, training or activity.

**Basic Life Skill (50CP) -** Can cook, clean, do laundry, drive, perform basic maintenance, balance finances and do other such average tasks a person does.

**General Knowledge (100CP)-**Gain knowledge of the location and culture you start in that is equivalent to what the average citizen would know, become fluent in local languages. This added information never goes away, but is never confusing and does not impair you in any way.

**Friendly Sort (100CP)-**Very likable person. Not superhuman or anything.

**Boredom Immunity (100CP) -** Completely immune to boredom, able to fast forward through the task easily but retain the experience fully.

**No matter where you go, There you are (100CP) -** Immune to any form of PTSD or other trauma-induced mental disorders.

**Try, Try Again (400CP) - **Can instantly negate, reverse or otherwise survive an attack, injury, or action that would result in failing my chain. Can only use it once for ten years or until the beginning of the next jump.

**The Road goes ever on and On (Free for Tourist) - **Can find joy and satisfaction in everyday life no matter how long I've been alive, can adapt to new cultures with ease and never find my emotions blunted by the passage of time and ennui.

**Seeing the Sights, All the Sights (Discounted 100CP) - **Perfect Memory, instant recall, unlimited storing, tamper proof, indexing and protection from any harmful memories. Fully retroactive.

**Expertise (100CP)-**Sword fighting expert.

**Eagle Scout (100cp)-**You are an expert when it comes to survival, both wilderness and urban. You are both talented and lucky at finding the materials and resources you need, in any environment they could exist in.

**Run like Hell (100)-**You have a talent for running from trouble. You tend to choose the best path to lead to safety, you are a bit faster than would be expected, your endurance is extraordinary, and you are extremely sure-footed and agile.

**Advanced Infantry Training (100CP)-**While you are no Special Forces operator, you have been through Basic Training and Advanced Infantry School, or the equivalent for the setting, and are a highly trained and conditioned soldier.

**The Quick and the Dead (100CP)-**You think fast, react fast, and move fast. Your reaction speed is peak human, and your thought processes are three times as fast as they otherwise would be.

**Fists of Justice (100CP) -** Savate expert.

**Screw the Devil (100CP)-**Complete immunity to possession.

**Universal Translation (100CP) -** Can speak, read, write and think any language I have ever encountered, as long as you have the necessary anatomy. Perk is retroactive.

**Items: 350CP**

**Bare Necessities (Free) -** Once I arrive in jump I have a life waiting for me. Job, home, vehicle and various sundries available within the location.

**Favorite Treats (50CP)-**Unlimited supply of one food item that I choose; can be food, candy or beverage. Can change item you summon with brief period of meditation but not more than once a week.

**Wardrobe (50CP)-**Posses an extensive wardrobe that will always include the perfect outfit for any occasion. Limited to mundane clothing only.

**Camera (Free for Tourist)-**Receive a snapshot of any moment that I deem noteworthy or just wish to remember.

**Security Pass (50CP)-**This name badge will alter itself to be the appropriate credentials to bypass any security. It does not create any background records or add your name to exclusive lists, just provides a perfect fake credential. How else are you going to get to meet your favorite characters?

**Souvenir (100CP) -** Item that I can take into the levels from another one, has unlimited ammo/power/fuel and if damaged will repair itself and reappear in less than a minute.

**Workshop (100CP)-**You have access to an excellent workshop, laboratory, office, art studio, or whatever other facility is required for your creations. After this Jump, these will be connected to your Warehouse. Tools and basic materials are supplied, but special or extremely valuable resources must be acquired for yourself.


	3. Dishonored Build

**Runes 25- Given at the choice point as in Jump none of the runes work due to being a native in the universe.**

**Blink II-** (3 Runes)-Instant teleportation. Lightly draining, but slowly recharges.

Range is doubled. Time stops for three seconds while you pick a destination.

**Pull II-(6 runes)-**Pulls objects towards you. Slightly draining, depending on what is being lifted.

Can be used to pull inanimate objects weighing less than a human body and lift living beings. They can be choked out or executed.

**Dark Vision II- **(3 runes)-Can see through objects and walls to spot living beings highlighted in yellow, Machinery highlighted in blue and weapons/items in highlighted in green.

**Vitality II-** (4 runes)-Your health is improved, can take more damage and recover from damage quicker.

**Windblast II-(7 runes) -** Generates very power gust of wind enough to open locked doors and fling enemies with against walls with lethal force.

**Agility I-** (2 runes) - Can perform a double jump in midair.

**Drawbacks-300CP**

**Dreary-(100CP)** the sun never shines in this empire. It's always raining twenty four hours, seven days a week. Hope you have an umbrella.

**Bottle Street Woes-(200CP) -** The Gang just doesn't like you, maybe Grimjaw has it out for you. Who knows? Bottom line gangers attack you on sight and cause trouble in any areas you are seen frequenting. If you wipe them out, expect a new gang to pop up in a month that will have a grudge with you.

**Granny Rags-(400) -** Vera Moray, former aristocrat, is now after you. Perhaps she thinks you would be tasty. It doesn't matter, the woman is after you. Expect swarms of rats to appear out of nowhere and try to eat you. She also has the annoying habit of not staying dead and able to escape any imprisonment.

**Choice points-1200CP**

**Age-**26 years old Drop-in

**Affinity-Watch**

**Respect the badge-(Free)-**Makes me more trustworthy and for civilians to trust my word more often than not. Will also have them follow my orders without question provided I'm in a position of authority.

**Defender-(Discounted to 150) - **As long as I am acting directly in the defense of someone else, I will find my body strengthened and my dexterity improved. Can hit harder, move faster when the well-being of another is at stake. Only applies to someone directly in danger, will not work if trying to save everyone.

**Whirlwind-(Discounted to 200) -** Agility unmatched and skill with weapons unrivaled by anyone else in Dunwall exceptions being Daud or Corvo. Am now ambidextrous, capable of shooting with nigh-perfect accuracy, swing a sword flawlessly at the same time.

**Untouchable-(Discounted to 100)-**Corrupt official action against me will not work as well. If I decide to be corrupt I will be able to rise up through the ranks quickly.

**Resilience-(100)-**Attacks against you seem to hit with less intensity, and toxins appear to be far weaker than they should be.

**Loyalty-(200)-**Perhaps you're intimidating, perhaps you're charismatic, or maybe you simply come across as more sensible than the rest. When you have subordinates looking up to you for leadership and guidance, they will be far more loyal to you than they would otherwise be. Though this loyalty can still be broken by lust or greed, it will be much more difficult to sway them from your path. This loyalty applies only to you, not any superior you may have or organization you work for.

**Undiscounted**

**Roof Hopping-(50CP) -** Skilled at moving around obstacles without breaking your stride. Climbing buildings, scaling rock walls, all of it comes easily. Though can improve with practice.

**Stronger Soul-(50P) -** Can use powers from the Outsider's Mark more than usual before it begins to tax my soul.

**Immune-(10OCP)-**Immune to the plague in Dunwall currently. Also makes me hardier against disease in general.

Items-

**Coinage (Free) -** 1000 coins freshly made.

**Bone charms**-

**Whirlwind I-(First one free) -** Swing speed for swords is slightly faster.

**Whirlwind II-(50CP) -** Swing speed for swords is moderately faster.

**Watch Gear-(50CP)-** You get a pistol of high quality like the one for Corvo and an armored coat that sleep darts can't penetrate.

**Potions bag-(50)-**A bag that contains 3 of Sokolov's elixir and Piero's spiritual remedies each. The elixirs heal the body while the remedies heal the mind. Replenishes weekly.

**Overseer music box-(100)-**This music box when played will disrupt the magical abilities of those Marked by the Outsider. Won't affect me at all. In the future, when played will disrupt the concentration of those who use magic causing them to mess up. Effects end when the music box is no longer played.

**The plan is to essentially let Corvo do his thing while I concentrate on cleaning up the city guard and failing that at least make sure to weaken the guard enough to where it makes Reinstating Emily easier. I also have to deal with the Vera on my lonesome unless I can convince Corvo to help me out.**


	4. Constantine Build

Age: 3000

Gender- Male

Location- New York, the Big Apple

Race- **Angel-** This world needs to be protected from the temptations of the Fallen One, and guided into His light. You are among those who have been sent down to make it happen. Don't fail. As an Angel, you have beautiful wings that are invisible most of the time, though those with the right eyes can still see them. You can make them visible at will, though you don't need to do so to use them. You can fly at extremely rapid speeds, and have rather high durability, easily enough that you could come off the winner in a supersonic collision against a concrete wall. You also have powerful Healing abilities, being able to bring people back from the brink of death at will, and heal pretty much all injuries and diseases effortlessly. You also have powerful abilities when standing against demons and their like, with the power of God at your back. Your touch burns them, and you can purge their influences from places and people, though this can tire you out fast. You can turn water into wine. You also have the other 'typical' angelic powers, though at similar levels. Please fan-wank responsibly.

**Origin-Drop-in**

You arrive as you are, with no previous history in this world, other than a basic ID as a middle-class person.

**Drawbacks-**

**Rain +100CP**\- Wherever you go, you seem to be followed by your own personal rain cloud. Things will be wet and slippery, and the color seems to have been bleached out of the world.

**Peddling Forgeries +200 CP**

Is it not a healthy thing to do, especially with the kind of clientele that tends to deal in souls as often as dollars you did it anyway, sometime in the past, Point is, you're a pretty disliked person on the supernatural scene. Many important people are pissed at you, not quite enough to send people at you, but you have a really hard time getting anyone other than a small (less than five) group of friends to do things for you.

**Red Delights +300 CP**

Something you did has offended the Lord of Hell himself, and done so really, really badly, so bad he's prepared a whole infernal amusement park just for you! Jokes aside, he's angry, and while most of the time he's contained in Hell, expect him to send demons at you, maybe come at you while he's around collecting here on Earth, and so on.

His anger grows worse the longer you remain out of his grasp, so much so that it's possible that towards the end of your stay he may very well go 'hang the balance' and do something...unwise.

**Wanted +500 CP**

You are. Very much. Not how you'd enjoy it, though, unless you're into some freaky shit. You are considered a crucial element in the plot to bring about the Apocalypse, being brewed by Gabriel and Mammon. Maybe Gabriel needs to use your Heart's blood to re-christen the Spear of Destiny, or maybe you're a psychic that can be used in place of Angela, or maybe using two will make Mammon twice as powerful, or let Gabriel cross over too, or ?something. Point is, they want you as much, if not more than they want her, and they'll stop at nothing short of daddy beating one up and the other one's daddy tossing her in the 'fallen' bin.

**Work to Do +600 CP**

You have. A lot. As it turns out, the plot between Gabriel and Mammon kind of... isn't the only apocalypse scheduled this decade. There are more. Nineteen more, to be exact. Twice every year, there will be enacted a scheme just as significant as this one, with comparable results if it succeeds. And somehow, somehow, you're the only one who can stop them. Maybe you can't tell anyone, maybe it's just happening too fast, perhaps they don't believe you or it could be that they just don't care, but it always comes down to you and any companions you have to stop this from happening. If you insist on working with the locals you may have one set of people, four-five strong, assist you through this. If one or more of them dies you don't get to recruit more, and if you try something will always intervene. If, at the end of the decade you manage to get through this whole thing with an intact group, they all become companions for you, and receive 4000 CP, two hundred for every apocalypse stop and two hundred extra, to be used by them as they please, however you and they may wish to split it.

**Perks: 2500CP**

**A-List Star- Free for Origin**

You look good, Jumper. Like not just ordinary good, but one of the best looking people in the world. Movie stars and models feel shame looking at you, you look so fine. Additionally, you're very fit in general, while not quite an Olympic athlete you have a very well-maintained body and mind.

**The Sight- 200 CP**

There's something more to you, something that puts you beyond ordinary people. You can see things others can't, look past the curtain on this world. You have a ludicrously high resistance to any and all illusions, mind control and visual tricks, being able to pierce them without even trying at most times, and seeing the truth of things.

You can also 'see' magic and magical things, and always know when you're being influenced even if you can't break it. You get this power for free in this jump, but must pay 200 CP to retain it afterwards.

**Craftsman- 200CP due to Origin**

For humanity to resist against the supernatural, there's quite a lot that needs to be done. Front line fighters are essential, of course, but no less needed are people like you. You are a master enchanter, artificer and craftsman, being an expert at making weapons and items that affect the supernatural, one way or another. You know how to properly bottle dragon fire and how to contain insects that can affect demons, how to make weapons that have powerful holy or infernal powers, or just magical powers in general. Anything you can personally do, you know how to contain and use as an artifact, in general. You're also a top-grade researcher and scholar in all things supernatural, but that comes with the territory.

**Immunity- 300CP due to Origin**

So many half-breeds out there, all with their own strange and terrifying abilities. What's a person to do? Not that you'd know, seeing how it just isn't a concern for you. You have a resistance to all harmful things supernatural that borders on the absolute ridiculous, being practically an immunity. Fireballs that would vaporize others barely singe you, demons find you impossible to possess or command, and even beings like Archangels can't kill you with their powers alone. Indeed, when it comes to things like reality warping or timeline manipulation you're flat-out immune, being entirely unaffected, an established fact in the universe. Note that that's the only case where you're immune. You still get hurt by 'ordinary' magical tricks like the aforementioned fireballs, and demons can still rip you apart. But their claws find your skin thicker than steel, and their powers tend to fizzle out before even reaching you.

**Grace - Free for Origin**

You are an Angel of the Lord, and it shows. You have a grace about you, a charm and calming aura that positively radiates peace and compassion. You have the ability to impart even the worst news to someone well, or just tell it to them however they would understand it best. Your manners and etiquette are perfect in all situations, and you always know just what to say and do. You could grant hope to a broken man with a word, or inspire a leader of the new age by appearing in his dreams.

**Concealment - 100 CP**

Sometimes angels need to do less than angelic things. And it wouldn't do for your fellows or superiors to find out, would it? You are a consummate liar and actor, capable of hiding your plans and schemes like a pro. You know what to bury and what to burn and who to silence, to make sure that word of your deeds doesn't get out. This is helped along by the fact that your superiors seem to be oddly blind to you. You're scheming and planning just gets ignored by pretty much everyone, unless you're trying to do it completely out in the open or something. You could be an angel trying to bring about the apocalypse and drown the world in untold suffering, but you'd only fall if you somehow draw god's attention yourself.

**Archangel - 300 CP**

Whoa. Okay, so you're not a run of the mill angel anymore. You're an Archangel, peer to the likes of Gabriel herself! Your powers and abilities, those gained from this world as well as elsewhere, as boosted and magnified massively, catapulting you so that you're among the strongest and most powerful beings in this world. You have the light of God behind you, making you capable of smiting even entire legions of demons at will, and heal huge numbers of people of any and all diseases and injuries short of death with no effort whatsoever. Even magical diseases and poisons, or cursed injuries fall before your power, though they do require you to spend rather more of it. Your speed of flight is easily supersonic now, and you can undo and destroy evil and corruptible influence of all kinds at will. Your ability to withstand damage is similarly boosted, to the extent that you can take most weapons mankind has to your face and not even notice, while your offensive abilities would let you go toe-to-toe with the Devil himself.

**Needful Things - 200 CP**

It can be difficult to watch things going wrong, and not know just what you should do to correct them, or even knowing that but not understanding how to actually go about it. No more. You have a power, an instinct of sorts that tells you whatever you need to do to accomplish your plans. Whenever you designate a target, you find yourself having an instinctive understanding how best to go about doing it, what you need to do and in what order, and also how to ensure that it remains contained and secret. This doesn't mean the things you'll need to do will be easy or simple. It might require you to do unspeakable things indeed, at least by normal standards. But either way you know with absolute certainty the moral position of whatever things you're trying to do, never needing to tell petty justifications to yourself or others.

**Rules of the House- 400 CP**

In your house people need to follow your rules. And they do. In every place where you can be said to hold power, which belongs to you, one way or another, you are able to lay down rules and strictures, codes of conduct, and find that barring the very, absolute outliers, people tend to obey them without question. These cannot be rules that favor you or someone among them outright and unfairly. No 'If you step in here you must give me everything you have'. But short of things like that, your word is law in your domain and in any activity or operation you command, and people respect that law. Breaking it won't even occur to them, barring truly extreme situations or people, and even they tend to obey if reminded.

**Items and Gear**

**Cab- Free for Origin**

A simple Los Angeles city cab. It's not glamorous, but gets you from A to B. It doesn't require fuel, and is indestructible. Comes with NPC driver.

**Wardrobe- Free for Angel**

Being an angel doesn't always mean dressing in white robes with halos, you know. Actually, it doesn't mean that at all, here and now. You need outfits that belong here, and there are few better than these. This is a complete Wardrobe of such outfits, each of them the very finest pieces money can buy. There are clothes for every situation, and more. Furthermore, the real power of these outfits is subtler. They can conceal your supernatural nature from all eyes, making you appear as a completely normal person even to people who have powers that let them see through such illusions normally, let alone others.

**Slice of Heaven- Discounted to 200 CP**

A small piece of your own heaven. This is a wondrous place, a whole city built amidst the clouds, full of golden light and wonderful serenity. This is a small pocket dimension, you very own piece of Heaven to do with as you please. This place can grow with occupants, to house as many people as you deem fit in the height of luxury and happiness, with the exact details being up to you. You can set whatever rules for entry you like, even whether or not someone needs to be dead to get in here. In addition, no one can get here without fulfilling whatever rules it is you do set, no matter what or how great their abilities. In addition, you can cast out anyone who is in at any time you want, with no downsides. In future jumps this place follows you along either as a pocket dimension or a warehouse attachment, up to you. You can control every single aspect of it, even creating things or expanding it by feeding it more energy, at will.

**Weapon of Power- 400 CP**

It takes quite a bit of work to balance the scales so a mortal can stand a chance against angels and demons, what with their ridiculous powers and your extreme fragility. This should, however, help quite a lot. It's a weapon, what kind to be decided by you. Maybe it's a dagger, or a gun, or a sword... it depends. But what it does is very simple in all forms. It kills. No matter what you use it on, no matter how unkillable they may normally be, it kills them stone dead regardless. Furthermore, it takes care of any loose ends that would arise from such a situation. Anything that depended on them being alive to stand or function somehow continues to do so, barring further complications.

**The Bible of Hell- Discounted to 200 CP**

Also called the book of Ethenius, this is a copy of the Bible of Hell, with several additional books and verses, others rather different from what you may recall, especially the Book of Revelations. It has all sorts of information about Hell and its denizens, and what they may be up to at any given time. This version is special even then, being the most comprehensive set of prophecies that exists in the world. Pretty much every event of serious cosmic significance has at least a minor mention in this thing, others possibly having even detailed illustrations. In future jumps too, this book updates with both whatever prophecies exist locally and new prophecies of its own, detailing whatever major events are set to occur in the future. While it doesn't necessarily detail all important events, it does hold clues for the vast majority of them, going into more detail the bigger the event is. Something like 'the world will end as the Son of Satan descends' will have names, times and 100% exact illustrations, while less important events will have proportionately less detail.

This book also updates in real time, so you might want to keep checking it.


	5. Generic Naruto Build

**Drawbacks-+1700cp**

**Let's Keep It Simple +0 CP**

OK, let's face it. The canon plot of Naruto is an unrecognizable mess. Even dedicated fans have trouble explaining what was going on underneath the underneath all the way to the endgame, and far too many fanfics never go deep enough into their own background to make it plain how much of that canon they are or aren't actually using. Well, there's a cure for that. By taking this toggle, any and all elements of canon that didn't exist pre-timeskip and that are not explicitly part of the fanfic you are using are strictly optional. Make Itachi an actual bad guy, have Obito actually die during the Third Ninja War, pretend Kaguya never existed, whatever. So long as the fanfic you've chosen doesn't outright contradict you on that point, it's all good. Feel free to enjoy your ninja adventures without being crushed into irrelevance by vast plots and imponderable forces that you had no interest in anyway.

**Demon Cat +100 CP**

The single worst D-Rank mission ever known. Catching Tora, the cat of the Daimyo's wife. Its preternatural skill and wiliness has eluded a hundred teams of ninjas, its razor-sharp claws have slashed a thousand faces. And you will have to catch it, over and over and over and over. No matter how high you get promoted you will somehow still be scheduled for a cat-capturing D-rank mission at least once every month you're in the village (at least once a week while you're still a genin), and no amount of influence or threats or begging can get the mission schedule changed for anything less than an outright war. You'll simply have to go catch that damned cat, and that's all there is to it. Yes, even if your home village isn't Konoha. Apparently keeping cats is a thing daimyo's wives do all over the Elemental Kingdoms. Somehow it is always the same cat. And it hates you.

**Got Lost On The Road Of Life +200 CP**

Your sensei is probably going to live forever, seeing as how they'd be so late that they'd miss their own funeral. The last time they actually showed up somewhere when they were supposed to instead of hours later was during the previous ninja war. Even the Kage of your village has entirely given up on trying to make them be punctual anymore. Furthermore, even when they do show up their time management is horrible. How did this person ever make jonin, anyway? Which means that you're pretty much going to have to train yourself if you want to learn anything useful, since barring an emergency you're lucky if you get so much as two hours of useful instruction out of them per week. The rest of your genin team will have the same

Problem; you'd better hope they're the self-motivated type!

**FANGIRLS! +300 CP**

Something about you is like catnip and a certain group of ninja are the cats. You have your own

pack of girls (or boys, we don't judge) who think you are the dreamiest and coolest thing ever and fawn over you obsessively. Which sounds much better than it is, seeing as how these people are useless. They make pre-timeskip Sakura look like Tsunade. You have no idea what idiot ever gave any of them a hitai-ite but you're pretty sure it was part of a treasonous plot to weaken the village. They are weak, clumsy, stupid, slow, and worst of all, loud. Dear kami are they loud. When they get to screeching in excitement over you they could crack stone, and pretty much anything you do gets them hot and bothered. And no, they're not any good even for that. You could try, but their sense of competitiveness with each other will always interrupt things just as its getting good. For +100 CP it gets worse. Now they actually are competent ninjas... but only when stalking or trying to trap you. Which they will. Because they are total yanderes. They will offer you 'Horizontal Taijutsu', which they suck at and are revolting anyway, sneak into your house and steal vital stuff you need as 'something to remember you by', chase you down streets... and in general come close to making your life a living hell at any time you're not on a mission. While you can persuade them to back off, rest assured it will take canon-Naruto level charisma and charm, and if you get it wrong... well, yandere, remember?

**You Baka! +200**

There is a certain kunoichi out there who disapproves of you. Violently and often. And she can hit like Truck-kun. If you are in Konoha during the relevant era this will be Sakura, otherwise it will be young Tsunade, Temari, the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, or whoever else is handy to fill the role. Get used to being pounded by her on a regular basis for any excuse she can overreact to or nothing at all, because it's going to be happening for your entire stay here and there's nothing you can do to stop it. Other people, curiously enough, have no reaction to this. The only good news is that death or serious injury will not result. Merely pain, humiliation, and painful humiliation.

**ROOT of All Evil** **+500 CP**

Danzo wants you. Whether he desires your death or to turn you into one of his brainwashed slaves doesn't matter; what does matter is that an extremely ruthless and powerful S-class ninja with a small army of fanatically devoted killers and vast political and covert influence at all levels of Konoha is out to get you.

Since Danzo is a slow and patient schemer you will not start the jump in immediate danger but that won't last very long, so you'd better git gud fast. If your home village is not Konoha then the forces of your village will help defend you vs. ROOT as much as they'd defend any member of their village against attack by foreign ninja, but this is nowhere near Danzo's first rodeo and he's successfully assassinated a lot of foreign ninja in his time so don't get too cocky. If you are actually a member of Konoha then this Drawback is worth 500 CP, as Danzo is far more able to reach you and also able to use his political influence to screw with you in addition to sending out the capture/kill teams. Remember that while the Hokage disagrees with Danzo's

plans for you he's also decided that the price that would need to be paid to destroy ROOT is one that the village cannot afford, that being the reason why Danzo has lived this long. So you're going to have to handle this one mostly on your own. Whether by killing Danzo, finding irrefutable evidence of his guilt in a crime so heinous that no amount of 'political considerations' could convince the Hokage to ignore it, or something else, you have to take him down or else endure his repeated attempts to destroy or break you by any means, fair or foul.

**Snakebite +400 CP**

Orochimaru wants you for your body. No, not that way. He just wants to hollow out your brain, move into it, and drive your corpse around like a car. Alternately, he wants to take you back to the laboratory and cut you apart to see how your powers work. While you're still alive. Orochimaru is an S-Rank genius psychopath who was the most brilliant member of the Legendary Sannin in their time, leads his own entire Hidden Village of renegades, has a small army of slaves bearing his Cursed Seal, practices necromancy (well, the Impure World

Resurrection), and in general is a Very Bad Person. Who, let us remember, wants to do Very Bad Things to you. The only good news is that there's quite a few people, ranging from his own home village on down to Akatsuki themselves, who'd gladly see Orochimaru dead. And "dead" is exactly what you're going to need to make him before your jump can end. Yes, this includes finding a way to keep him from respawning. Because he put a bit of his soul in every Cursed Seal he ever made, just because he's a dick like that.

**Scenario: +500 Additional CP to spend before you get the reward.**

**God of Shinobi (cannot be taken with Perfect Control)**

Anyone can do things if they follow the proper procedure. Well, not anyone, but you know what one means when they say that hand seals and exact instructions mean that even the dumbest of idiots can eventually figure out just about any jutsu. Which is why you get to be the one to break this world. See, all these things, hand seals, explosive tags, Jutsu as a whole, are all just crutches. Written down, established ways to manipulate chakra that achieve predictable results. They're an aid to most people, but you must prove them to be prisons. You need to master every scrap of martial technique possessed by your village, by hook or by

crook. And 'master' does not mean being able to repeat the hand signs. It does not even mean being able to perform the jutsu. No, it means being able to achieve the effects of the jutsu without making any signs at all. You must master the way of manipulating your chakra by your will alone, achieving the near-miraculous effects Shinobi perform with naked will. Once one you can let loose devastating Ninjutsu as well as terrible, ensnaring genjutsu with solely your will made manifest, when you can send objects into a pocket dimension with a thought and bring it back with another and when you can cause chakra to explode without using brushes, ink or paper, will you be counted as a true God of Shinobi. And once you do, you find that all efforts become just as easy for you. No more need for any somatic, verbal or even material components when you are the one in charge. It becomes possible for your will and your chakra to make up all shortfalls, and so long as you have enough of both, you can impose your will upon the universe and bring about any and all affects you have the knowledge to, with nothing more than a thought.

**CP: 3200**

**Location: **Konoha

**Age: **18

**Gender: **Male

**Origin: Prodigy- **You're a prodigy! A genius, like Hatake Kakashi or Uchiha Itachi. You could graduate from the academy early, or even might have graduated already!

**Perks**:

**Chakra Coils- Free**

The basic ability to use chakra, as represented by "chakra coils" that are a nebulous part of your body and/or soul now. You have top-quality chakra coils which would place you in the top 5% in this world in terms of both capacity and control. After this jump your chakra system and body continue to function just as they do in this world, retaining any improvements or additions made along the way. You may also, if you choose to,

induce the development of chakra coils in other people simply by pushing some of your chakra into them.

**Academy Training- Free**

You already have all the basic training necessary to start on your career as a ninja. Your physical stats and resilience are what civilians would call 'peak human' and you can mold chakra, use kunai and shuriken, do the academy three jutsu (henge, kawarimi, and bunshin), and have learned a basic taijutsu style. You've even studied ahead a little and learned tree climbing, chakra-boosted jumping, and several D-rank techniques.

**Elemental Affinity- Free**

Not much to see here. You have an extremely strong elemental affinity in one of the five primary elements of this world, those being Fire, Wind, Water, Earth and Lightning. The first purchase of this perk is free, second and onwards cost 100 CP though you must purchase a different primary element each time.

**Free Element**\- **Fire**

**Clan Restoration Act- 200 CP**

The dream of perverts everywhere. You now have the legal right to take multiple spouses and/or as many concubines as you can afford. They will all get along with each other if possible, even get into relationships together, or agree to mostly ignore each other if not, and neither they nor anyone else will have any objections to your indulging in this type of arrangement. Furthermore, your charm, looks and sheer sex appeal are massively boosted. You also possess sufficient talent, endurance, and time management skills to ensure that none of your harem ever feels shortchanged for "affection".

**Unlimiter - 400 CP**

Your potential knows no bounds. Even with everything that chakra can do, other ninjas eventually reach a limit on how strong or fast or agile they can be, how much chakra they can store or channel, etc. But not you. Never you. You have the capacity for limitless growth inside of you, breaking all of the natural limits on the

human body, mind, or soul. With enough training you could eventually grow to equal the gods, and then to surpass them. Furthermore, your potential stands unlimited in another way as well. Normally, gaining a skill or ability changes people. Muscles develop along a certain way, the nature of their chakra changes, and a thousand and one other things. The point is that this tends to reduce the extent to which they can learn other things. With you... that just doesn't happen. No matter what you learn and what you train in, your ability to master other skills remains completely unaffected. It doesn't even matter if it's somehow a requirement for you to toss aside other arts to progress in one, you can ignore that and go right ahead all the same. This applies to any skills you have already acquired as well. Time, atrophy, curses, nothing short of jump-fiat

can make you lose an iota of your ability, come hell or high water. Even deliberate attempts to cripple your capacity will always fail short of actual destruction of the relevant body parts. In case the last does happen, you can be assured that while this does nothing to speed it up, you will heal from such damage. Finally, you yourself are also protected from the effects of your arts, such that even the most dangerous techniques or abilities you ever use can only do temporary damage at worst, even if said damage is an intrinsic part of their function.

**Kekkei-Genkai- 400 CP**

Ah, some of the best stuff in Naruto. You have a Kekkei-Genkai, a Bloodline Limit of your own, which lets you do things few others can ever match! You receive **1000 BP (Bloodline Points)** to spend in the Kekkei-Genkai section. In addition, this purchase gives you control over your bloodlines, specifically the part about it passing on to others. You can pick and choose if you want your children to inherit your bloodline(s), to exact and intricate details. Finally, should you so wish, your bloodline, not to mention any and all other powers and abilities you may have that can pass on thus, will always, always breed true, no matter how many

Generations pass or how much the blood is diluted. You can also choose to pass on a weaker copy of this perk to your children, and they to theirs. This Perk may only be bought once.

**True Name- 500 CP**

Firstly, this means that it's no longer possible to drive you mad or corrupt you, even by things which would normally find doing so a trivial effort. You know yourself. No matter what actions you might perform, what you might witness or be exposed to, your True Name remains the core and truth of you and all else just slides off, leaving you unmarred. The same effect also shields your soul from any and all attacks whether it be mundane or magical, whether the perpetrator is some petty torturer or a celestial spirit. Your, soul, sense of self and willpower are absolute, boundless and inviolable, come what may. Neither can your True Name be used against you, nor knowledge of it pass on to others save by your own will and desire. Beyond this, truly knowing yourself places your heart at ease and lets you draw out more of it from within you. Simply by meditating upon your True Name you find that your soul grows ever-so-stronger, growing richer for the experience, and immensely benefiting your comprehension of all things related to your mind, soul or spirit.

Finally, your enlightenment will avoid the traps of stasis or hubris; from now on your soul will develop only for the better and never for the worse as you walk the road towards the better you, the you that you really wish to be. No more self-deception, no more blind alleys.

**Masked-Free for Origin**

A proper ninja does not reveal themselves until it's too late for the enemy to do anything about it. Not their true power, and certainly not whatever they're feeling. You are now a master role-player and infiltrator, capable of putting on a flawless act that could fool anyone short of the most discerning and perceptive people alive, and often even them. You'll never even hint at possessing any ability or knowledge you couldn't reasonably be expected to have. Neither will you ever express a visible emotion that you don't want to. And unlike many long-term infiltrators you will never 'lose yourself' in a role or emotionally confuse a cover identity for the real you. You could easily spend your entire life since infancy pretending to be the village idiot while actually having the power and knowledge to beat up a Kage, and leave everybody none the wiser.

In addition, you have exceptional talent at both henge and mundane disguises.

**True Genius - 300 due to Origin**

Oh, wow. There's geniuses, there's legends... then there's you. Not only do you have vast potential in just about every Ninja Art out there, but your ability to master new skills, arts, techniques, or anything else is utterly absurd. You pick up the basics of new things almost immediately and improve from there at dazzling speed; a month of hard training would give you the sort of gains that an average ninja would spend a lifetime trying to achieve. This works for everything learnable or trainable, in this world or any other. Physical development, chakra capacity, you name it. And you never need to waste time laboriously practicing or reconditioning what you have already learned; your skills and abilities will remain razor-sharp no matter how long they are left unused. Better still, what real genius ever needs to rely on others? You could teach yourself how to become a seal master just from reading the textbook, learn advanced jutsu from half-legible

scrolls fished out of the garbage, and master new taijutsu styles by secretly watching other ninjas perform their daily kata. Nor do you suffer any bottlenecks or 'down' periods in your training. Every step on the path to power is as simple and obvious as the very first one, when it comes to you. The only limitation on your ability to learn new skills, techniques, or abilities is that you cannot create new information from nothing or train in powers or special abilities that you don't have the capacity to use. Lastly, the very first lesson you learned was that genius is wasted without the proper application. Your work ethic is excellent and you not only have the dedication to keep grinding away for prolonged periods of time but actually enjoy doing so.

**Items and Equipment**

**Ninja Weapons- Free**

You have a pouch full of all kinds of general use ninja weapons, like shuriken, kunai, senbon, each of multiple kinds and sizes, up to and including things like fuuma shurikens and the rest. It also has many spools of ninja wire, along with the other slightly niche materials, and everything is of the very highest quality, prime Higurashi product. No matter how many of these you take out, there are always more, and you always pull out exactly what you were meaning to. Strangely no one ever seems to question this, maybe they just think you have a lot of storage scrolls in there? The items you take out eventually disappear after use.

**Workshop- 400 CP**

Going out and beating people up is not all there is to being a ninja, certainly not in the myriad worlds of Naruto fanfiction. There's a lot of space for less... outdoorsy activities, such as seal-creation, weapons-forging, and so on. That's where this beautiful place comes in! It's the ultimate workshop, perfect for just about anything you may care to work at. It has a huge supply of papers and inks for your fuuinjutsu needs, herbs and plants for preparing poisons or medicines, a forge and metal supplies for smithing, timber for woodwork, and so on, for anything else you may care to work on. The quantities of the materials generated depend on their rarity and value. Something like ordinary paper and ink, or plain steel and wood, would never run out no matter how much you use, while things like paper from special, chakra-enriched trees would be in far shorter supply. But no matter how rare something might be, so long as it's not absolutely unique, you can expect to find it here, and in sufficient quantities to work with. At the absolute slowest, for materials of priceless rarity like high quality chakra-storing gemstones or metals, you could expect a supply to regenerate bi-yearly, and proportionately lesser times for less rare substances. In future worlds this workshop updates with materials and ingredients of the respective settings, with the same replenishment rules remaining in effect.

**Training Area- 600 CP**

If there is anything that Naruto fanfiction has taught people it's that training, good, rigorous training, is not just important but absolutely vital. That's where this comes in. This is a pocket dimension, attached to your Warehouse. In this, you can have training and fights that are... well, whatever you want. That is, you can control each and every aspect of the inside of this area. You can have any opponent, whether a real person in this world or a custom one, with specific skills you want at specific levels, and any number of them.

In addition, you can control the size of the arena as well as the terrain, the gravity, atmosphere, the circumstances for the fight and indeed, everything else short of the passage of time. You can have battles on the scale that carved out the Valley of the End, or however much greater you want, with as many opponents, of however high or low power levels and/or skills, as you want. In addition, you impose whatever restrictions you want on some or all combatants involved, including yourself. This includes, but is not limited to editing yours and your companions' memories to forget that this is an arena in the first place, letting you undergo the experience of proper battle while inside. Of course, if you just want to train in peace, you can do that too, as this area generates endless supplies of everything required, from natural chakra to practice shurikens to ink and paper. Related to this, all injuries, up to and including mental and spiritual ones, and even death, are undone perfectly upon leaving this arena. All mental and physical trauma involved is erased along with any residual memory modifications placed at the start, all ammunition and consumables expended are replenished, etc., leaving behind only the benefits, all of which are preserved perfectly. Death inside does not count as death, not for you and not for your companions. Finally, while you can't change them while inside, the conditions you can set include being automatically kicked out upon a certain time period passing, or a certain event occurring, anything. The arena will also automatically eject you if you "die" or get into a state you cannot possibly recover from.

**Shadow Clones- 100 CP**

Ah, shadow clone no jutsu. The signature jutsu of the Naruto franchise. And now you can join in on the fun. You have a copy of a technique scroll for the shadow clone jutsu, of such quality that an idiot could teach himself from this thing in virtually no time at all. It even has safeguards built-in that eliminate any possibility of killing yourself by putting too much chakra into it, or getting a headache from too many clones dispelling at once or anything like that. The worst that can possibly happen is that it fails to work.

You still can only make as many shadow clones as your chakra can support but outside of that you can feel free to abuse this handy jutsu for training, decoys, diversions, paperwork, chores, or whatever else you can imagine. In the event that this technique is supposed to have some additional features in the particular fanfiction you go to, or even a better version, this scroll will contain both versions.

**ANBU Mask- Free for Origin**

And a tattoo! You have been inducted into the ANBU forces! The Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai are the most elite forces of any village, the crème de la crème, per se. And the unit you have been inducted into is elite among even them. You have access to the finest training, supplies and help your village can offer, and a security clearance to match. You may, if you wish, be assigned high-level missions. Or you can put yourself on 'detached duty' and just go back to being an ordinary ninja. It's up to you. In future jumps you will have the status, access, and clearance of a high-level operative in whatever intelligence or military special- operations unit exists in your home nation, and they will curiously forget to actually assign you any missions or give you any orders unless you want them to... just as they forget to revoke your clearance.

**Weight Seals -100 CP from Origin Discount**

You have a set of the same training seals that Maito Gai and Rock Lee use, and enjoy the same benefits. These seal weights grow heavier the more chakra you push into them, and discreetly fit onto the provided arm- and ankle-bands. If you regularly wear these and keep resetting them to the maximum weight you can handle, the resistance training will increase your strength and endurance to absurd levels just like the Duo of Youth. Also like them, becoming accustomed to moving with the weights on provides you with a massive speed boost when you take them off. At the time you first receive this item, you can choose to swap it out for a special "gravity seal" tattooed on your body that functions identically to the above. Somehow these training seals give you a full-body workout, rather than just focusing on the limbs they're put on as common sense

might normally dictate.

**Uchiha Jutsu Archive- 200 CP Discount from Origin**

The Uchiha really were quite shameless in their day, always going around copying everybody else's lifetimes of hard work just by using their special eyes. Well, at least you get to benefit from that. Somehow you've obtained a copy of the complete Uchiha Jutsu Archive, everything that several generations of dedicated intellectual property thieves could copy from every other ninja village, clan and small ninja child in the Elemental Nations. Pretty much any and every technique, seal, chemical formula, pill/cookie recipe or random dance routine that that one Uchiha liked can be found in here. Any knowledge that wasn't limited to literally just one person, family, or bloodline or was based purely on sealless chakra manipulation (such as the Rasengan) and thus uncopyable by the Sharingan is in the archive, all of them laid out in such a clear and concise format that any half-competent ninja could teach himself just by reading the scroll. This archive will update with a complete set of spells, fighting styles, etc, etc. from any setting that you have visited and will visit in the future. Provided it could be generously called public, or even semi-private, knowledge it will be in here. Only the most super-secret, utterly private techniques are missing; after all, even the best copyright pirates can't get everything. This place is comprehensively warded against thievery, somewhat ironically, and it would take a team of top-tier infiltration specialists to even attempt to breach it. Of course its best defense is that, at least at jump start, no one knows you have it. Post jump you can have this become a warehouse attachment.

**Bloodline Limit-1000BP**

**Iron Body- 500 BP**

You have a body that is the stuff of legends, and the legends always fall short. Your skin is like a layer of steel, utterly impervious to anything short of an all-out attack from an S-rank Ninja, and even that is likely to do only moderate damage. Because it's not just your skin, either. Your flesh, bones and blood are all of a similarly ridiculously high quality, providing you a level of sheer, unassailable durability that many would

simply lose hope of ever penetrating. Even your internals benefit from this innate toughness, allowing you a defense even against attacks that would normally bypass the outer layers of your body. And it isn't only relevant to physical attacks, either. You have the same durability to all chakra based attacks, exotic attacks like the Kamui, and other things like that. No matter what it is, you have the same resistance to it that you do to a punch, even to attacks that normally would simply bypass all immunities.

**Blazing Brain- 500 BP**

Your mind is a miracle. That's about the only word for it, really. There are brilliant people, there are geniuses, but this... well, you can probably judge for yourself. First, you have a thinking speed that goes well beyond light speed, not only exceeding it but leaving it in the dust. It isn't active all the time, or you'd have died of boredom a minute after it awoke, but it doesn't in any way stress you to keep it active beyond the small chakra cost. That's only the first part of it, however, as apart from this you also have the ability to devote your attention to any number of tasks you're capable of physically performing at the same time, and do it with the same effectiveness as if it had all your attention. That is, you have unlimited capacity to multitask.


	6. Bioshock

**Drawbacks: 1600 CP**

**Burial at Sea +300: **You have six years taken off your time. You may begin on New Year's Day 1959.

**Cancer +300:** Pretty much incurable at this time, though could change in the greatest city in the world. Won't kill you but enjoy being in agonizing pain. Just be sure to limit your splicing significantly.

**Location:** Arcadia

**Origin: **Soldier

+You are physically well-built and combat training, decent living conditions with decent pay.

-You will be right there when shit hits the fan.

**Adam, Abilities, and Skills. -700 CP**

**Specialist +100 CP- **Doctor

**Charisma +300 CP- **You have a knack for easily persuading people to your opinion or desire.

**Adam Pack 3 +300 CP- **Choose 5 plasmids and 5 Tonics from below for free. Pick 3 plasmids and 3 tonics to be upgraded when a new version comes out for free.

**Plasmids-**

Winter Blast-**Free Upgrade**

Incinerate - **Free Upgrade**

Electro Bolt- **Free Upgrade**

Gravity Well

Aero Dash

**Tonics-**

**Walking Inferno**\- Near heat immunity and increased Incinerate effect: **Free Upgrade**

**Electrical Storm**\- Whenever struck will exude an Electric Charge

**Eve Link**-Increased Eve from First Aid Kits: **Free Upgrade**

**Eve Saver**-Reduces the Cost of Plasmids by 15%

**Extra Nutrition**\- Consumables give a small amount of natural ability to turn food into renewed vitality. **Free Upgrade**

**Items and Supplies: 900 CP**

**Briefcase** **150 CP-** Filled with 1000 Dollars

**Baton Free- **Designed for Subduing citizens

**Shortwave Radio 75 CP- **Good for Communicating over long distances. Comes with Manual.

**Pistol 75 CP-** Six Chambered revolver. Comes with 200 Rounds.

**Shotgun 150 CP-** Comes in Pump-Action and Double-Barreled Forms with 150 Rounds.

**Trench coat 100 CP-** Good at stopping pistol rounds and melee.

**First Aid Kits 100 CP-** Stash of 20 First Aid Kits, able to heal almost instantly.

**Eve Hypos 100 CP-** Stash of 20 Eve Hypos.

**Diving Suit 150 CP-** Acts as a rebreather and withstand pressure at bottom of the ocean.


	7. Teen Titans&GenHentai Superheroes

**Teen Titans**

**Drawbacks-700CP**

**Empathic Empowerment [+100cp] -** Your powers are tied directly to your emotions. You'll lose control over your abilities whenever you're terrified, damage everyone and everything around you when you're angry and find yourself unable to access your powers at all whenever you get too depressed.

**Annoying Super-Team [+100cp] -** A group of super powered people around your age who'll constantly annoy you while you're here. Whether you're a hero, villain or independent, these brats will always be around to muck-up your plans.

**Coveted [+200cp] - **S-T-A-L-K-E-R, What's that spell, stalker. Yep, you've attracted a genuine grade-A creep with an unhealthy interest in you, a mountain of cash and too much free time. This individual will do whatever it takes to capture you and he, or she, is hidden somewhere very hard to find. Don't get caught unless you like the idea of becoming a brainless doll.

**Nemesis [+300cp]-**Sadistic, intelligent, intimidating, everything you hate and fear is embodied by this mysterious individual who's made it their mission to take you down. Expect nothing held back when dealing with this person, they're good and no matter how powerful you are they'll always be able to challenge you in some way.

**Origin-**Mystery

**Race-**Tamaranean

**Age- **19

**Location-**Jump City

**Gender- **Male

**Powers, Abilities and Skills- 900CP**

**Tamaranean Physiology- **Your alien body comes with a number of incredible powers and abilities.

**Starbolts**: You can create plasma shields, throw explosive energy bolts and fire laser beams from your eyes. You can also emit an explosion of energy from your body, but this will completely drain you and leave you weak for several hours.

**Flight: **You're able to levitate and fly at incredible speeds. You can fly up to mach 1 while in the air and in space you can go faster than the speed of light.

**Superhuman Condition:** Your strength, speed, durability, agility, reflexes and endurance are beyond what any normal human could hope to achieve. You can break down stone walls, lift up to 25 tons, evade missiles and survive being crushed by metal debris without worry.

**OmniLinguistic Assimilation:** You can learn any human or alien language through lip-to-lip contact. Girls will likely have an easier time using this power than boys.

**Self-sustenance:** You can hold your breath for hours and survive in the vacuum of space without equipment.

**Environmental Adaptation:** Extreme heat, freezing cold and harmful radiation has no effect on you. This won't save you from being flash frozen or cooked by a volcano.

**Empathy [Free]: **You can read, interpret and follow the emotions of other people. Individuals do not have to be within visual range for you to be able to sense their emotions. You can read the emotions of multiple people at once and detect emotional echos that will allow you to track the person who left them.

**Kinesis [100 CP Each]: 300 CP**

**Geokinesis:** Control dirt and rock. You could hurl boulders or cause weak tremors as a novice and create sinkholes or manipulate lava at master level.

**Electrokinesis:** Control and create electricity. Initially you'll only be able to generate weak electrical shocks but with practice you could figure out how to fire lightning bolts from your hands or generate EMPs.

**Aerokinesis:** Control air. Start by tossing people around with strong winds and end with the ability to create tornadoes.

**Flight [200]:** You can fly up to mach 1 and levitate above the ground. You also become resistant to sudden changes in pressure and temperature.

**Super Strength [300cp]:** You're able to lift up to 25 tons and you could easily punch down a wall or tear apart a mech with your bare hands.

**Items-**

**Costume [Free]:** Regardless of what you decide to do this unique piece of attire will be essential for your career. Your costume tells people who you are and although it doesn't provide much protection it's still better than going around naked.

**Theme Song [Free]:** You get a personal soundtrack that will play whenever you enter combat or do anything else worthy of music.

**Personal Communicators [50cp]:** Eight hand-sized electronic devices that allow users to connect through phone calls, texts and video chat. They operate on a private satellite network and can function almost anywhere on the planet without fail. Each communicator is equipped with a built-in tracking device and self-destruct system for emergencies, the software is barebones by default but with a bit of programming you could easily make your own smartphone. Aside from your starting inventory, you'll also receive a set of instructions and design notes that will tell you how to make more.

**Allowance [100cp]:** You receive a $100,000 worth of the local currency from a mysterious yet trustworthy benefactor every month.

**Generic Hentai Superheroes**

**Drawbacks-+900 CP**

**No Standards [+400 CP]:** Heroes literally crushing villains into paste. Villains committing mass genocide. Nobody is held up to any sort of moral standard anymore. Except you. Good luck with that.

**Sturdy Cape [+100 CP]: **Capes are a hazard. They get easily snagged and grabbed. Unfortunately, every costume you have now has a cape. One that is securely attached and won't rip, ever.

**Bottom Bitch [+300 CP]:** You have a colleague with a massive ego. With the power to back it up. Problem is, they are certain their better than you. And determined to show it. By putting you 'beneath' them.

**Easily torn [+100]:** You may be bulletproof, but your costume sure isn't. It'll get ripped and torn by the blows you receive, frequently exposing you to the public view.

**Origin-Hero**

**Perks, Abilities, and Items**

**Karma [400 CP]:** What goes around, comes around. The question is, to whom does it go to? Whoever it is, Karma is sweet to you. Help a hot heroine out, she might decide to fulfill your fantasies. Tie down a villain and rape her, and it will be her just desserts for her life of crime.

**Man In The Know [100 CP]:** You've studied the heros and villains. You know their techniques. Their powers. What they enjoy, what they hate. What their sizes are and their fetishes. And the new ones that come out? You're quick to analyze. You'll win any argument on the local message boards about them.

**That Can't Be Him [Free for Origin]:** A little change makes all the difference. Change your hair. Change your outfit. Your demeanor. Just a little. And the villains will never suspect you're the city's protector.

**Frisky Frisking [200 CP]:** Sometimes, you got to get a little handsy with the villain. A little grope here. Some inappropriate fondling here. One thing leads to another. Nobody will care. The people will cheer you for taking down the villain. And your fellow heroes will give you a pat on the back. And next time, the villain might just 'go down' a little easier.

**Men of Steel, Women of Kleenex [100 CP]: **There are so many problems to having sex with super powers. Mainly the loss of control over your powers in the heat of passion. Move too fast? Friction burns and premature ejaculation. Super strength? Lose control and crush your lover. These are no longer an issue. You are now in complete control of your powers, even during sex.

**Power set: Magic**

**Basic: **You can detect the magic inside of people and objects. Choose an element to manipulate through magic. It doesn't have to be one of the four classic elements. Element chosen- **Water**

**Tantric Recharge [Free]:** Spells low on power? Running out of that mojo? A quick romp in the hay will fix that for you. Now, sex restores your mana, based on how powerful the person you had sex with is. This will lead them slightly drained.

**All Seeing Eye of Agamat [100 CP]:** A mystic artifact capable of creating a viewing portal, allowing you to gaze anywhere on anyone. Use this to spy on the villains. Or peek in on the showers. Can only focus on one person at a time. Can be blocked if they know you are watching.

**Dream Walker [200 CP]:** Astral project yourself into the dream realm. Here, you can enter any sleeping person's dreams. You can view them, learning about their deepest desires or fears. Or, you can influence it. Changing a perfectly normal dream into a lewd one. You have absolute control of everything, including how you and they appear. Even better, everything done here is perfectly legal! After all, it's only a dream. Depending on the willpower of the dreamer, this can either change them immensely, or have no affect at all. Course, there's almost no way for them to tell you were messing with their dreams... unless they are a Dream walker as well...

**Scarlett Bondage of Sisarack [200 CP]:** This spell conjures up mystical bonds to hold a person captive. But they are so much more. For the bonds increase the person's sensitivity as well, making the pleasure or pain magnified. Comes with a safe word.

**Reprogram [400 CP]:** The mind is like an advanced computer. Others may try to hack at it. But you, you've got administrative access. You can use this access to train an ally, give them your knowledge and skills. Or, you could use them to control them. Alter their memory. Rewrite their personality. Make them think they are your loyal dog.

**Items-**

**Hero License (Free Hero):** Laminated, with a picture that changes to match yours. Showing that you are an officially licensed hero. With your hero name on it, show this to anyone to be recognized as an actual hero with all the benefits associated with such status.

**Super Pimp-mobile (Discount Hero 200 CP):** Not every hero can fly. That's where this beauty comes in. With land, air, sea and even space capability. Comfortable leather seating that are entirely stain proof. And a back seat that folds out into a bed, complete with romantic music and minibar. To get those super fan girls in the mood. You may import a previous vehicle you own to have these properties


	8. Magic the Gathering: Innistrad

**Origin**: Drop in

**Race**: Human

**Age**: 4,000

**Name**: Jace Spicer

**Starting** Location:Helvault

**Perks**

**Enhanced Senses (Free for Drop in)**: Enhanced sense of smell, night vision and hearing is above average.

**Good Guest (Free for Drop in)**: Know how to act in order to not catch the ire of your hosts.

**Seeker of the Truth (100 CP)**: Able to get the facts without biases and emotions clouding the truth of the situation.

**We must find strength in each other (200 CP)**: Able to help people band together despite any prejudices they may have.

**Clarity (200 CP)**: Able to remain sane in the face of horrible circumstances and able to return others to sanity as well.

**Benevolent Protection (100 CP)**: Able to make the people I'm protecting feel comfort and shelter under my protection.

**Gather to me (200 CP)**: Able to convince others to come under my protection and organize them to best make use of them.

**Warding (200 CP)**: Able to make use of Avacyn Symbol in order to create protective charms, areas or items.

**Items**

**Silver Dagger(Free for all human backgrounds)**: Common Silver dagger

**Blade of Moon silver (200 CP)**: Blessed blade of Silver, effective against werewolves.

**Immortal Oak Stake (300 CP)**: Stake that if damaged will grow back into its shape, wood effective against vampire.

**Souvenir (Free comes with my Body Mod)**: Dragon stomper .48 from fable, extremely good pistol with fire and extra damage.

**Lands for Mana**

**Kessig Wolf Run (200 CP,Discounted for Drop in)**: Produces Red/Green Mana.

**Moorland Haunt(400 CP)**: Produces Blue/White Mana

**Drawbacks**

**Suspicious Lot (+200CP): **People will be suspicious of my out of jump powers.

**Court of the three day king (+300CP): **I must escape and turn on its head a 3 day ritual in which I am treated as king and they must do whatever I say until those 3 days are up, if I don't do something I'll be devoured.

**1000 Years in The Dark (+600cp): **Trapped in the Helvault with Nahiri and demons for a 1000 fucking years. Joy. After release have to either join her, convince her otherwise and/or kill her to stop her from summoning the Eldrazi into the plane.


	9. Personal Reality Supplement

**Upfront Mode**\- Start with 1500 Warehouse points and may discount any three items (and their upgrades) gaining them for half price, gain no additional warehouse points.

**Cosmic Warehouse (free):** Over the course of your adventures you're probably going to collect a metric duckton of stuff. Weapons, armour, technology, cars, big evil laser beams, everything and anything including several kitchen sinks. Why? Because you can. Now, normally you'd have trouble storing it all, and that's no fun, so here's your very own Cosmic Warehouse to give you a place to stick all your stuff. It is contained within its own reality that contains absolutely nothing else (guaranteed) and no matter where you go (unless blocked by a drawback or gauntlet) you'll always be able to access it. Before you do anything with it, it looks like a fairly dimly lit and very empty room.

Your Warehouse forms the base of your Personal Reality, with any additions you buy or make expanding it through various means. Anything added to the Warehouse via CP purchase is guaranteed to work flawlessly with anything and everything else attached to the Warehouse. Anything added by use of fiat backed powers or abilities is likewise guaranteed to seamlessly integrate. This means that, although you can't just buy a house with cash in a jump and integrate it into your warehouse, you could enchant a closet already in your Warehouse with Harry Potter brand 'bigger on the inside' magic if you've been to a Harry Potter jump. Essentially, you'll get a complete set of manuals on how each thing you buy functions and listing how various techs and magics that you have already purchased can be integrated with what you have already. It won't make suggestions, but it will tell you how to accomplish something if you've already got the power and knowhow needed to pull it off.

**Starting Space** **(free):** Your Personal Reality starts out with volume of 80 x 80 x 10 meters, so 6,400 square meters of floor space or 64,000 cubic meters of storage volume. In the archaic and silly 'Imperial' measuring system this translates to 262.5 x 262.5 x 32.8 feet, so 68,889 square feet or 2,260,138 cubic feet.

**Access Key** **(free):** This is a special key which lets you access your Personal Reality and its contents. When inserted into any lock on any door, the door opens to reveal a gateway into your Reality at a predetermined location within it. You are the only person who can take the key from the lock, the gateway remains open as long as the key is in the lock, and if key is ever lost or stolen you will find it in your pocket a few minutes later. You cannot close the door as long as you are inside the Personal Reality.

**Additional Keys** **(-50 WP):** This Access Key Upgrade gives you an additional keys to your Personal Reality. These keys attune to whomever you give them to and cannot be used by anyone other than them or someone they freely and without duress or coercion of any kind allow to use the key. If they lose the key, it will return to them if they are still alive, or to you if they are currently dead. If they die in possession of the key, their body will be transported to your Medical Bay, if you have one.

**Key Link** **(-50 WP):** With this Access Key Upgrade, you can now close the door while you are in the Personal Reality and use your key in a special podium in the entryway to link your Personal Reality Door to any door in your current Host Reality that you've previously used your Access Key on. If you have extra keys, any door opened by any of them can be accessed. You may also use a recall function to bring up a list of all the doors that have been accessed by any key, thus allowing you to follow a Companion should you so desire.

**Security System (free):** Anybody coming in and out of your Personal Reality is now checked for any authorization you've given them to access it; and should anything about said authorization (or a lack of it) raise any flags in the system, then you will receive a warning about it. This allows you to define just what sorts of authorization different individuals can have to access your Personality Reality, anything from No Access through Temporary Access and Limited Access to Unlimited Access is possible. All this does is notify you. It does not stop them on its own. A Keyholder's Access cannot be limited by the Security System. Only hand out Keys to those you trust implicitly.

**Loft (Free):** What's the point of having a room 10 meters tall if you can't build upwards. Feel free to stack things up to the ceiling if you like.

**Lofty Loft (-100 WP): **Is it depressing having your home surrounded by storage space? You gain an area the same size as your starting space that is reserved entirely for housing and luxury facilities, such as pools and sports fields. It is situated either next to your Cosmic Warehouse or above your Cosmic Warehouse. Separate purchases of Additional Space applied to it instead of Cosmic Warehouse can be used to expand it. You'll have to decide if Warehouse mods from jumps are applied to the Lofty Loft or the Cosmic Warehouse.

**Environmentally Neutral (Free):** By default, the temperature in your Personal Reality is never too hot nor too cold, the air will always smell faintly musty but scent neutral, and the air will always be breathable… even if two different species with different atmospheric requirements are present in it at the same time…. well, as long as both species are there with permission. This won't protect breathing invaders. Earth Standard Gravity will be maintained in all areas, and the air will be just humid enough.

**Underside (-200 WP):** This allows you to create Basement Spaces in your Personal Reality. The maximum volume of all 'underground' spaces is equal to ½ the volume of your Personal Reality, but these spaces need not be contiguous. Connections such as chutes, corridors, or elevator shafts are not counted for that total unless you start trying to cheese it by creating an infinitely long corridor to store things in.

**Neutral Lighting** **(free):** These lights are nothing special, It's a color-neutral, source neutral ambient lighting system. It's not really that bright… think early twilight gloom, but if you want better, install it.

**Natural Lighting (-50 WP):** Completely natural lighting that looks and feels and functions as good as the real thing (sun, moon, or starlight). Comes with sectional dimmer switches and can be sourceless or from any lamplike object you bring into the Personal Reality. Purchasing this upgrades all sources of lighting you bring in, even things like TVs and Computer Monitors to be perfectly safe and naturally adjusting for minimal eye-strain. This replaces Neutral Lighting and does not require any power source.

**Who's Got the Powa (-100 WP):** This provides enough electricity to power a city the size of New York City or London, forever, with nary a brown out or power fluctuation ever. It also comes with all the basic wiring hookups, surge protectors, outlets, circuit-breakers, routers, etc you might need… but you'll probably want to get a qualified electrician in at some point… or pick up a companion who does that kind of thing. Purchase of this supplies all facilities inside your Personal Reality with electrical hookups.

**Shelving** **(free):** Basic metal shelves to keep your goods on, the kind you find in industrial big box stores, sized for pallets and numbered for sorting. You'll get up to as many as will suit your initial space allotment, but if you don't take all of them, you'll need to buy more on your own… they sell them at most business supply warehouses, ironically enough.

**Central Control (-100 WP):** This optional purchase hooks your Personal Reality up with a Smart Pseudo-Intelligent Computer System that tracks the location and condition of all items brought into the Personal Reality. It will share that information with you or anyone you authorize to use the system. They do not have to have a key and you can set up varying levels of access. Central Control can also recall your companions to the Personal Reality if you have Portal and command it to or they are killed and you've set up automated recall. It can open your Personal Reality Door from the inside if you've given it permission to do so, but will only admit those it believes will assist you. It can only open doors on which Access Key has been used on, but the key need not be still in that door for the door to be opened.

**Your Robots** **(-200 WP):** This Central Control Upgrade provides you with an automated sorting system that sorts and automatically retrieves anything stored in your Personal Reality. These Robots are completely upgradeable and programmable, so you can keep them out of key areas or tell them not to disturb certain potentially explosive experiments if you want. You get twenty of them and instructions on how to make

more.

**Storage Solutions (-200 WP):** Your Personal Reality now has a specialized set of construction automatons which can produce the appropriate storage option for anything you know how to safely contain. These golems could make protective cases for your collectables, display cases for your pet universe, or just endless crates to stuff the preserved heads of everyone who has ever crossed you. All such storage items are fiat-backed never to weaken or wear out and can easily integrate any form of security you might have. All will be clearly labeled.

**A Week & A Button (Free):** You may, at the end of each jump, take 7 Standard Earth Days off before entering your next jump. A button is provided so you can end this downtime whenever you so desire. Dying in this period is still dying and will burn a 1-up from the jump you just finished if possible, then from the next jump if available.

**Entrance Hall** **(First Free, Additional Halls are 50 WP each):** This is the room your Access Key opens a door to. It starts off as a 5 meter cube with blank white walls, floor, and ceiling, as some doors, one leading to the current Host Reality, the other into your Cosmic Warehouse, with additional doors leading to other extensions as these get added to your Personal Reality. Feel free to customize this Entrance Hall as you see fit. Additional Halls can, at your discretion, be linked only to certain keys or only to certain extensions. This allows you to have an entry hall just for skiing if you want.

**The Benefactor Lounge (Optional but Free): **This installs a special room in your Personal Reality that exists for the sole purpose of meeting with your Benefactor. It has a limited wet-bar and the furnishings keep changing depending on where you're going next. Head into Generic Western and it might be a Saloon, Head into Star Wars and it might be the Imperial Throne Room. Head in Monty Python and it might be a fish tank. This room exists for you to make builds in or ask questions. Your Benefactor is not guaranteed to be in all the time, but you could leave a note. They might even get back to you.

**Cleaning Supplies (Free): **Infinite supply of any cleaning supplies you might need for cleaning your Personal Reality. By default placed into a specific closet, but can be placed elsewhere. These have no actual chemical properties. No using this to get an endless supply of brooms or bleach. Completely safe for all complex lifeforms. Very not safe for viruses, bacteria, amoeba, or household pests.

**Medical Bay** **(-200 WP):** Fully functional medical bay that can fix up anything that still has a pulse or equivalent. Does Dentistry too. Also provides detailed accounting of a person's medical history. This will not repair genetic defects or replace / repair cybernetics and possesses no ability to differentiate between beneficial and harmful nanites or implants without you providing that information to the system. Works on animals as well. By 'Fix Up' we mean complete repair to full function, not patch up.

**Body Mod Pod (-100 WP)**: Ever wanted to run a Companion or friend through the Body Mod? Now you can. Have fun. This pod is infinitely reusable as long as each person only uses it once. People using this get access to the same Body Mod Supplement as you used. You can't use this to run yourself through Body Mod again. Anything that lacks a humanoid form can be given one by this machine.

**Pipes Pipes Pipes (-100 WP):** Purchasing this provides your Warehouse with enough plumbing fixtures to turn the entire volume of your Personal Reality into one massive pool… or anything below that. This provides clean running water with any reasonably common additives you like (chlorine, glacial milk, fluoride), but does not provide a limitless supply, nor does it heat the water. By default, the amount of water this system can produce per day is 1 billion liters or one megaton of water or a block of water 100 meters on a side, and the default temperature of this water is 25 degrees Celsius. It can support any civilian infrastructure on the same scale as Mexico City or Tokyo. Comes only with the basic hookups. You'll need a plumber to do the actual piping. We hear Mario's very good. Bathrooms not included. Purchasing this supplies all facilities inside your Personal Reality with water feeds, and if you've Got the Powa, it will supply hot and cold running water as well.


	10. Persona 4 Build

**Persona 4 Drawbacks – 2600 CP**

**Roll of the Villain (800 CP):** Must play the role of a villain, not permanently but must draw the attention of the "Heroes of the world." Can be a single fight to as long as a year. Is up to Jumper.

**Enemy of the Shadow Operatives (800 CP):** Will come into conflict with the Shadow Operatives of the previous games. Companions get the CP from this drawback.

Mitsuru Kirijo: Arcana is the Empress. Persona is Artemisia.

Akihiko Sanada: Arcana is the Emperor. Persona is Caesar.

AIGIS: Arcana is the Aeon. Persona is Pallas Athena.

Yukari Takeba: Arcana is the Lovers. Persona is Isis.

Junpei Iori: Arcana is The Magician. Persona is Trismegistus.

**Rainy, Rainy Days (400 CP):** Nonstop rain weather during the entire time we are staying. Thunderstorm outside the Velvet Room. Shadows are harder to fight and kill, so maybe train up protagonists and his friends in order to avoid them dying off due to my mistakes. Takeover in place of Igor maybe.

**Shadow Magnet (600 CP):** Shadows are very much attracted to me to the point they will constantly attack in whichever city that I am in. Dark Hour like events will happen during random parts of the day. Unable to avoid or stop these events and shadows will swarm when they can.

**Dracula Untold Drawbacks 1300 CP **

**Distressed (200 CP): **Army designates you as a hostage, vampires decide to make you dinner or maybe village you live in rises in revolt.

**Vlad's Redemption (400 CP): **Vlad the Impaler will come for me with everything he's got under the assumption that he will be able to reclaim his people, kingdom and love. Will raise vampire armies, use his powers and will be relentless. If caught I will have chain end right here and now.

**Accent (100 CP): **Strange accent can never get **rid of.**

**Caligula's Freedom(600 CP): **Caligula will sire vampires of Vlad's level in order to get me into his lair at which point he will try and drain me. Succeeding ends my life and my chain. Combine with Vlad as he will wake back up with his sire who lie and say will bring me to him will help bring his wife back.

**Persona 4 Build **

**Origins: The One who Rules over Power/The Fool (600 CP)**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Location: Inaba**

**Perks**

**Golden Days****(Free): **More slice of life events, more downtime between events and issues will have less of an effect on day to day life.

**Social Links (Free for the Fool): **Relationships can be leveled from ranks 110. When they hit rank 10 the bonds become unbreakable, never to be strained or reduced and will last throughout time and space.

**The Skill to Fight (200 CP): **Instinctively know how to use all of your abilities and start off being proficient with a weapon type and are comfortable in combat.

**Weapon Type: Warhammer**

**Special other (200 CP): **one companion can have two origins, 2000CP to spend, but cannot take companions themselves. (Raven is the Special Other.)

**All my Friends (200 CP, Requires Social Links & Power of Bonds): **anyone who I make a social link to rank 10 are now a part of a singular companion slot. Goes into effect at the end of this jump and in others I can freely pick and choose who to bring. They receive their own version of every perk and drawback the slot has.

**Jumper Investigation Team (400 CP): **each companion imported gets access to The Arcana origin. Gains a 600 CP stipend.

**Rainy Day Champion (300 CP): **Social Attributes Maxed. Knowledge, Courage, Diligence, Understanding, Expression.

**The Empty yet Infinite(Free, The Fool Only): **Able to gain new personas from Shuffle Time, Fuse them within the Velvet Room, and change personas to relate to others easier.

Personas can only be used within the Cognitive World during the jump.

Growing strong enough, it's possible to perhaps one day have your persona transform into an Ultimate Persona, something capable of felling gods and is at its zenith one of the greatest powers within the world.

Ultimate Personas gain an immunity to all Light/Dark attacks as well as 50% resistance to anything else. Also comes with an overpowered ability of choice from Myriad Truths, Sinful Shell, and Victory Cry. It's possible to learn the rest through training.

**Talk to Me (Free, The Fool Only): **People are far more willing to open up to you, trust you, and talk about their problems more than they normally would.

**Shuffle Time (100 CP): **50% chance after battle that shuffle time will activate. Allowing for the possibility of Growth (Experience), Weapons, Money or Personas of Different Arcana. Managing to get a card of every arcana through Shuffle time will get a Sweep Bonus which guarantees a Shuffle time after a fight and allows for the choosing of three cards instead** of one.**

**The Power of Bonds (200 CP**): Gives shonen protagonist power ups, increases skills, and heals, learning skills, etc. Also will boost strong bonds based on anything this would apply too**. **

**Eyes that see past the Fog (300 CP): **Allows for the ability to kill a god, truly kill a god through their avatar. It does not matter if the true them is a conceptual being or manifestation of belief that should not be able to die. Also ignores supernatural methods of concealment or illusions. None will work on the person who has this.

**That who Records (Free, The One who Rules over Power Only): **Have the ability to summon up a compendium at will. As long as you are helping someone grow, can record a copy of any of their powers at will. Only usable against them in order to test them or help them grow. Can also be used to restore their power if they ever lose it or it lessens below the level you have recorded. This applies for any powers they may have including physical abilities, skills and supernatural powers like personas.

**Awaken your Potential (100 CP): **Excel in teaching and guiding others. Not only are you a good teacher, but anyone learning under you has their learning and comprehension rates doubled. Talented at creating a list of ten tasks for your students to complete to help them grow. Post jump, allows you to give people the potential to awaken a persona, though they still need to accept their shadow on their own.

**Printed Skills(200 CP): **With a bit of effort able to make a card that contains any skill, power, or perk that you possess in a few minutes of effort. Can replicate them at will. Cannot be used against your will and also not on anyone that already has the skill.

**Wielder of Power (300 CP): **Can use power contained or sealed away in any object, such as your compendium, freely with no resistance or consequences as if it was your own. This goes for things like ancient sealed evils as well. As long as you are in some way in contact with the object, you gain full control of its power. Can use this power to take that power away from other users or usurp their control. After all, you rule Power so it should not disobey you. Applies to magical tool or other objects that have effects upon activation but don't actually contain the energy inside of itself.

**Items**

**A flip phone (Free): **Free service, invincible, and has perfect reception.

**Glasses (Free): **Allows you to see through the fog of the cognitive world and that fog alone.

**Scooter (Free): **Infinite Gas and a license.

**Costumes (Free, Golden Days Only): **Costumes for Any occasion at all. Just looks cool and very convincing.

**Scheduler (Free for the Fool): **A schedule book that automatically updates and assigns times based on your plans. Useful for planning out your week and making sure you've got enough time to do everything you want.

**Portal to the Meat Dimension (100 CP): **Portal to realm of infinite cook meat of any and all types. Just needs five seconds of concentration will have the bowl change to different type and style of meat.

**Velvet Wardrobe (Free for The One who Rules over Power): **Contains every outfit I have except it's in blue and gold. Perfect replicas including ones with powers and abilities.

**Deck of the Arcana (100 CP): **Full deck of Arcana. Includes Major/Minor too.

**My Velvet Room (200 CP): **Your very own Velvet Room. Place between mind and matter, dreams and reality. Open the door to it at any point and change its appearance at will. If you choose to help someone, everything that happens there with them will get into "everything happens for areason" territory. Possible for anyone to enter and theoretically possible for people to invade but those are random chance and freak accidents. Comes with free Velvet Room theme.

**Special Someone: 2000 CP, Two Free Origins.**

**Origins: The Advisor/Temperance Arcana**

**Name: Raven Roth**

**Location: Inaba**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 18**

**Perks**

**Golden Days (Free): **World is softer, more slice of life events in between serious content.

**Social Links (100 CP): **Can raise relationship levels ranging from 110. When maxed forms an unbreakable bond that can never be strained or reduced and will last for all of eternity or for however long we exist.

**The Skill to Fight (200 CP): **Gain instinctive know how of all your abilities and start off being proficient with a weapon type of your choice and are comfortable in combat. Does not grant instant Mastery.

Weapon Type is Staves.

**In all Forms (800 CP): **Can use 100% of power even if powers are constrained by outside influences like anti-magic or null-magic zone.

**The Truth (800 CP): **Learn an absolute Truth about themselves. Will not ever change even if it's forgotten. If access to a persona, becomes an Ultimate Persona. Furthermore it is a Capstone Booster for every capstone you obtain.

**My Card is... (Free, The Arcana Only): **Persona is Vishnu, Specializes in Ice Spell. 50% weakness to Ice and 150% Weakness to Fire.

**Peaceful Days (100 CP for Arcana Origin): **Boredom immunity.

**Comradery (200 CP for Arcana Origin): **Able to do maneuvers fighting with comrades.

\- You can pick up a knocked down ally

\- Hitting an ally (for 0 damage) to knock them out of any unusual state they're in.

\- Dealing a special move to a knocked down enemy

\- Combination Attacks

\- Taking a lethal blow for an ally (may actually kill you if you're damaged enough)

All! Out! Attack!

**A Head for Stats (Free, The Advisor Only): **With a glance, able to discern the total and current vitality/magical energy of a being, as well as their general stats. Furthermore, you will be able to identify and remember what anything is weak, resistant, or immune to one you see it happening.

**Don't Mind Me (100 CP for Advisor): **As long as you do not directly attack an enemy, they will not target you at all. Meaning giving advice, healing your teammates, buffing, debuffing the enemy, or even applying status effects are free actions. SO LONG as you don't directly attack them.

**Fighting from the Back (200 CP for Advisor): **Gain the ability to cast all group debuff/buff spells. Cost no effort or mana but have a 5 second cooldown and cannot use same spell twice in a row.

**Complete Analysis (300 CP for Advisor): **Now able to see all of a being's battle characteristics, techniques, resistances, vulnerabilities, general strategies, and equipment at a glance. Able to remember it completely and recall at a moment's notice. Can use to understand allies and make more efficient strategies for battle. 5 second cool down but comes down with training.

**The Truth Bonus: **Able to see Target's mental State and understand what actions they are going to take in the next half a minute. Can also see likes/dislikes and their current mood. Also get random trivia about them. Can also analyze multiple people at once as well as the environment and anything else in your view instantly with no cooldown, Lastly, you can see group dynamics if you look at a group**.**

**Items**

**Little Black Book (Free for The Advisor): **Rather than having to keep it all memorized, any and all information is kept in this book automatically. Can be located and reorganized at will, includes images. Is indestructible and cannot be read with your express permission and can be summoned to your hand at any time.

**A Weapon (Free for the Arcana): **Weapon created for her by Jace.

**Origins: Devil Arcana**

**Location: Inaba**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 18**

**Name: Kitten**

**Perks**

**Golden Days****(Free): **More slice of life events, more downtime between events and issues will have less of an effect on day to day life.

**My Card is... (Free, The Arcana Only): **Persona is Lilith, Specializes in Fire Spells. 50% resistance to Ice and 150% Weakness to Wind.

**Peaceful Days (100 CP for Arcana Origin): **Boredom immunity.

**Comradery (200 CP for Arcana Origin): **Able to do maneuvers fighting with comrades.

\- You can pick up a knocked down ally

\- Hitting an ally (for 0 damage) to knock them out of any unusual state they're in.

\- Dealing a special move to a knocked down enemy

\- Combination Attacks

\- Taking a lethal blow for an ally (may actually kill you if you're damaged enough)

\- All! Out! Attack!

**The Skill to Fight (200 CP):** Gain instinctive know how of all your abilities and start off being proficient with a weapon type of your choice and are comfortable in combat. Does not grant instant Mastery.

\- Weapon Type is Whips.

**Proper Theming****(200 CP): **As anyone would know, every character needs to have their own theme. Now you do to! Pick any sort of theme, and all of your abilities, outfits, items, and properties will in some way reflect it.While purely aesthetic, it's always good to have a theme! After all, who would be without one? If you ever want to change this, just visualize your new theme in your head for about ten minutes and it will change. Of course, as you're accessing the general subconscious, this will make your theme far more popular with people, and will become a fast growing trend.

**A Flip Phone****(Free): **Free service, invincible, and perfect reception.

**Glasses (Free): **Allows sight through the fog.

**Scooter (Free, Golden Days Only): **Unlimited Gas, and license.

**Costumes (Free, Golden Days Only): **Free good looking costumes.

**Skill Card Collection (200 CP): **Set of cards includes mid-tier elemental spells, including Hama, Mudo and Megido spell groups. Can be used on anyone including yourself.

**Keepsake (200 CP): **Item with special significance to you. When given to someone you truly and completely trust, will double all of their abilities and give them one ability of your choice. Also invincible and cannot be stolen from the person you give it too.

**Origins: Hierophant Arcana**

**Location: Inaba**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 25**

**Name: Julie Langford**

**Perks**

**No Strings on Me (400 CP):** Immune to possession, losing control of their body, manipulation or being mentally altered.

**Items**

**A Flip Phone****(Free):** Free service, invincible, and perfect reception.

**Glasses (Free):** Allows sight through the fog.

**Scooter (Free, Golden Days Only):** Unlimited Gas, and license.

**Costumes (Free, Golden Days Only):** Free good looking costumes.

**Great Garden (400 CP): **Garden with variety of different effect foods.

\- Tomatoes restore MP

\- Lettuce cure all ailments

\- Corn can repel a single physical or magical attack

\- Melon completely restores MP/HP

\- Paprika can help resist an Element for a period of time.

**A Weapon (Free for Arcana):** Made for her

**Keepsake (200 CP):** Item with special significance to you. When given to someone you truly and completely trust, will double all of their abilities and give them one ability of your choice. Also invincible and cannot be stolen from the person you give it too.

**Plume of Dusk (400 CP):** Can help technology work during the Dark Hour, give personas to people, and allow A.S.S.W.s to develop personalities and personas.


	11. Dracula Untold Build

**Location: Castle**

**Age: 30**

**Origin: Transylvanian**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Vampire**

**Vampire (800 CP):** Immortal and ageless, supernaturally strong, fast and durable. Sense are boosted, control rats, bats and similar vermin in the tens of thousands. Can also see through each animal simultaneously.

\- Can control weather to an extreme degree; Can bring about a full-fledged thunderstorm over an area measured in the dozens of miles at a moment's notice with no real strain and can dismiss it with a thought.

\- Heal extremely fast, recovering from third degree burns or equivalent injuries in moments.

**One Against a Thousand (100 CP):** Able to gain the enemy's attention so that they focus on you and you alone. They'll ignore any and all of your fellow fighters and focus all of their attacks, strategies and moves on you alone.

Broken as soon as someone attacks the enemy, effect will re-engage after several minutes.

**Items:**

**Storm (Free for Vampire):** A thunderstorm follows you around now. The skies turn cloudy, lightning strikes in multiple places rapidly and you cut an absolutely terrifying figure walking in its center.

**Chunk of Skull (600 CP):** Simply by bleeding into it can impart any one of Alt-forms, powers or abilities if I so choose with potential equal to mine.

**Title of Nobility (Free):** Gets me a chunk of land and a good sized castle along with being a high ranking member of the local nobility or even a royal in other jumps. Though not possible to be monarch or their direct heir.

**Signet Ring (100 CP):** With this ring bearing my insignia can seal letters, mark on a token or even a tattoo to identify someone as my representative. Anything bearing this mark is always identified as mine and under my protection, anyone aware of me will automatically know who they're dealing with the instant they see it.

**Castle Dracula (200 CP):** Very own castle. Huge castle in European style with mighty bulwarks, tall and thick walls along with a host of other fortifications. Generates NPC servants to fulfil whatever roles need to be filled, can dismiss them at any time. Grows and adapts with each setting, remaining harder to penetrate and destroy. Always upwards, never downwards in protections.

**Dragon Armor (300 CP):** Full-Body plate armor, decorated with a dragon on the front. Customizable to my taste and is quite simply the finest armor in the world for me.

\- Without fail, is at least an order of magnitude more durable than your skin and grows in physical durability.

\- Flawlessly adapts any resistances or immunities you may have and amplifies them to an equal degree upon itself

\- Adapts to any and all forms I take.

**Horde of Critters (200 CP):** About 10,000 of either mice/rates or the same number in bats. Or a mixtures of them and no matter how many die, they are always at full strength every time you summon them.

\- Model them after the Dishonored Plague Rats capable of stripping a man to the bone in seconds.

**Companions Build **

**Girls**

**Location: Castle**

**Age: Various Age**

**Origin: Turk**

**Gender: Female**

**Deceiver (Free):** You can say anything you want without even the slightest hint or expression of it showing up on your face or for that matter anywhere in your body language. It doesn't matter how ridiculous, you can say it with absolute sincerity.

**Janissary Training (100 CP):** Can share you strength, speed, endurance and other physical abilities with others, letting them be faster, tougher, and stronger. How many people boosted depends on how much power you invest and how many people its split in, but no matter what no negative effects are suffered.

**Lord Impaler (100CP):** In any given situation, you can not only see the most effective and pragmatic solution, you can also steel yourself to do, without it affecting your overall morality or mindset.

**Tribute (Free):** Huge trunk full of silver coins enough to spend a time in absolute luxury. You get the same every year.

**Mighty Weapon (100 CP):** Sword/spear or any weapon of your choosing. Grows with you and is always as strong as you are. Extraordinarily good at channeling whatever powers or abilities you have or may acquire in the future.

**Ottoman Legions (200CP):**100,000 soldiers that follow your will. Extremely well-trained equipped soldiers led by excellent NPC generals. Absolutely loyal to you, to death and beyond. While not companions, new soldiers always seem to be as good if not better than the last batch. They also retain any improvements you make to them.

**Anathema Bag (300 CP):** Contents of bag change to whatever the weakness of the enemy you designate to it is and while it will never be enough to kill them it will if you manage to hit them with it significantly weaken them. Requiring drastically lesser effort to finish off than they would otherwise.


End file.
